Marauder's Wishes
by thelightningstrike
Summary: OLD & DISCONTINUED.
1. James' Wishes

James' Wishes

So instead of making us write lines, McGonagall decided it would be "productive" for Sirius, Remus, Peter and I to make lists on what we wish for. God knows why, but it's better than writing lines. Sirius is grinning at me now, probably thinking the same. Lupin's scribbling away, and Peter is staring at the clock. My friends mean more to me than anything in the world.

Better get started.

This is embarrassing. I wish for Lily Evans to be my girlfriend. But she won't. She's too busy worrying about Snivellus or studying for Charms. I _wish _she'd just say yes though. I know it sounds sappy but I think I actually _love _her. That does sound sappy. But I can't hide the fact that it's true.

I wish that Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail will be my best friends forever. Another sappy one, but again, it's true. I'd do anything for them.

I wish for the Quidditch Cup. I'm captain now, and seeker, so I really _really _want it this year. That'll wipe the smirk off those Slytherin's faces.

I wish for Snivellus to die. No, not die, just leave Hogwarts forever and never come back. That way Lily will be mine, all mine.

I wish for the new Comet Two Sixty, it's meant to be the best racing broom there is. Then I'll win the Quidditch Cup. Yeah.

I can't think of any more, so I'll wish for good marks this year. I'm okay at transfiguration, but the rest, I don't know. Maybe Evans could tutor me.

I wish for my hair to stay _flat_.

I wish for Lily Evans.

I wish for Lily Evans.

I wish for Lily Evans.

_Okay, I know it's short, but could you please review and tell me if I should do Sirius, Remus and Peter's lists too? Thanks if you do! )_


	2. Sirius' Wishes

Sirius' Wishes

I can't _believe _we have to do this stupid "wishes" project. I haven't got any wishes. None that I want to share, anyway. Oh, crap, McGonagall's coming to check on us in half an hour. Better start.

I wish that Moony would change into a werewolf more often, so we could go down to the shrieking shack all the time. That'd be so cool.

I wish that I could move out of Grimmauld Place and live with the Potters. I hate my family.

I wish that Snivellus would go choke on one of his slimy hairballs and leave Lily Evans alone, so that she can go out with James and make him happy again.

I know I just said it, but I wish that Lily would just go out with James. I'm fed up of him _moping _after her. He's no fun when he's in Lily-loving mode.

I wish that I wasn't a Black, descended from a full line of dirty pure-blood Slytherins.

I wish for Gryffindor to win the House and Quidditch Cups. James is Quidditch captain now, and Remus is a prefect. What can _I _do for Gryffindor?

I wish for pass grades in all my O.W.Ls. I really don't care much, but an Outstanding Transfiguration would be cool.

I wish that I wasn't a Black.

I wish that I wasn't a Black.

I wish that I wasn't a Black.

_Please review and tell me if I should write Remus and Peter's wishes too. Maybe Lily's? I won't know unless you review! )_


	3. Remus' Wishes

Remus' Wishes

I can't believe those two got Peter and I into trouble again! I could be studying now, or reading. Still, a wish list is better than writing pointless lines.

I wish I wasn't a werewolf. The guys love it, but at least they have control of their minds. I hate it. I'm afraid I'll hurt them one time.

I wish that I'll never hurt them when we're at the shack every month. Despite some things, they're the best friends I could wish for, and I'd never forgive myself if I hurt them.

I wish that James and Sirius weren't always landing themselves and sometimes _me _in detention. They have intelligence, and they're wasting it.

I wish for good marks in my O.W.Ls. I want as many Outstandings at possible, at least in Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts anyway.

I wish I was good at potions. Who knows, they might make a potion for my kind one day, and it'd be good if I knew the basics to make it.

I wish Sirius and James wouldn't tease Sirius as much as they do. It's not fair, how would they like it?

I wish that I wasn't so poor. Then maybe I could have some decent robes once in a while.

I wish I wasn't a werewolf.

I wish I wasn't a werewolf.

I wish I wasn't a werewolf.

_I know this is very, very short, and I'm sorry about that, but Remus is an incredibly hard character to write, as you don't know much about him in his early days. Anyways please review and tell me if I should continue with the wish lists, using Peter, Lily, and maybe Severus. I don't know why they'd all be in detention, but anyways. Please review! )_


	4. Peter's Wishes

Peter's Wishes

James and Sirius' prank on Severus was so funny. I don't even mind being in detention for it, it was that good. I'm just happy to be included.

I wish that I'll be friends with James, Sirius, and Remus forever. They're so cool. I really look up to them.

I wish for Lily to go out with James so that he can be happy.

I wish for more outings to the Shack, we always have so much fun.

I wish for some money to spend on a racing broom so I can join the Gryffindor Quidditch team like James.

I wish I was good looking like Sirius.

I wish I was clever like Remus.

I wish I was talented at Quidditch like James.

I wish I was Sirius.

I wish I was Remus.

I wish I was James.

Like I said, I'm just glad to be included.

_This one was the hardest so far, and I know it's terrible, so please cut me some slack. Please review, constructive criticism welcome, because I know I need it here. Tell me if I should continue with Lily and Severus! )_


	5. Lily's Wishes

Lily's Wishes

I cannot _believe _that arrogant little toe rag James Potter got _me _stuck in detention! I am never ever going to say yes to him. Even if he keeps on asking until the day I die. Never.

I wish to get mostly Outstandings in my O.W.Ls. I'm very ambitious.

I wish James Potter would just leave me _alone_! He's so annoying, with his stupid gang of friends, following me around everywhere.

I wish Severus didn't hang around with that stupid Slytherin gang. No wonder he's bullied. I can't keep sticking up for him any more, can I? Would he stick up for me?

I wish Tuney still liked me. She's my sister, and I love her, and she hates me. I shouldn't have come here. It's ruined all I had with my sister, who was, at many times, my only friend.

I wish Gryffindor would win the House Cup. Nice to show a bit of Gryffindor pride once in a while! I don't want to win the Quidditch Cup though; it'd give James yet _another _reason to boast.

I wish James Potter and his gang weren't in Gryffindor. It's bad enough having to have them in my year, let alone in almost my every lesson and loitering about the common room all the _time_.

I wish that I didn't have red hair. It's actually really annoying. I wish I had long black hair instead. I like my green eyes though. They're my best feature I think.

I wish Tuney still liked me.

I wish Tuney still liked me.

I wish Tuney still liked me.

_Short again, I know. I'm finding it really hard to think of them now though. Should I do Severus? Please review and tell me! Should I start a new series called "10 things I'm thankful for" using the same characters but when they're slightly older? Please tell me! )_


	6. Severus' Wishes

Severus' Wishes

I hate James Potter. I'm in detention all because of him and Sirius Black playing a prank on _me._ I hate them all. I hate James especially, because he loves her. I can tell by the way he looks at her, he's in love. He can _never _love her as much as I do, though. Never.

I wish that Lily loved me, as I do her. If she loved me _half _as much as I do her, I'd be happy. I love her so much, and she only sees me as a friend.

I wish that James Potter would just leave and never come back. I hate him. I _loathe _him. He plays innumerable pranks on me. He loves _Lily_. He annoys her by asking her out all the time. At least I can love her properly.

I wish that Sirius Black would leave, and never come back, too. He's James' partner in crime on the pranks they play on me, and his ideas are often a whole lot worse. I don't hate him as much as James, though, because at least _he _isn't in love with Lily.

Getting a bit repetitive now, but I wish Remus Lupin would leave, as well. He rarely takes part in the pranks, but if he's part of Potter's gang, it means that he must want Lily to be with James, and anyone who thinks _that, _I hate too.

I wish that Peter Pettigrew would leave, for the same reason as Lupin.

I wish I knew where those four sneak offto every month. It's obviously something bad, so I want to find out and get them expelled for it.

I wish I was good looking, and knew more about the dark arts, because then Lily would love me. I could just imagine the look on her beautiful face when I hexed _them _into oblivion. With good looks as well, she'd fall head over heels.

I wish Lily was mine.

I wish Lily was mine.

I wish Lily was mine.

But I know, while Potter's around, she never will be.

_Please review and tell me, should I do a new list series called "10 things I'm thankful for" using the same characters? I'm thinking about it, and I think I'd have to do it when James and Lily were together, to make it more interesting._

_Please review! )_

_Oh yes, thanks to everyone who reviewed this series, which is sadly at an end for the moment, unless anyone can think of anymore characters to do. _

_Thanks again to Marlicat, you kept me writing, nightmaregirl8, you give great reviews, SammXilXquinto, better change that soon ), Badwolfxx, and Hazel Fae._

_You guys helped a lot. )_


	7. Dumbledore's Wishes

Dumbledore's Wishes

Minerva mentioned she'd put James Potter and Co in detention again today. She told me that instead of making them write lines, she made them do a wish list. I thought this a simply _fabulous _idea, and I _had _to write one for myself! Of course, I have better things to do, but sometimes, one has to do what one wants to do, instead of what one _needs _to do. But because I do have so much to do in so little time, I shall reduce the list to five points instead of ten, to compensate.

I wish that Tom Riddle will never become the Dark Wizard I know he will be. I hear he's gathering forces now. No doubt he'll get a fair few, unfortunately. I just hope it doesn't have to come to another Grindelwald incident. I always found Tom _so_ interesting, just like Grindelwald. I can tell it'll go the same way. What a shame. More wasted talent.

I wish that I could go back a few decades. I would have been more supportive of my family. I must begin to try with Aberforth. Still, it doesn't do to dwell on the past.

I wish that I wasn't the one that had to defeat Grindelwald. I was his friend, and he was mine, and I had to take part in the famous duel that lead to his downfall. At least I didn't have to kill him. He's safe in Nurmengard. I say safe with a pinch of pixie powder- I don't mean safe as in well, I mean safe as in opposed to being dead.

I wish the ministry would stop badgering me to be Minister for Magic. You'd think I was quite flattered, but I'm actually quite exasperated. I'm glad Fudge has top spot, but I do wish he wouldn't plague me with owl's everyday, asking for advice. It gets a little tiresome, to tell the truth.

I wish I had become Headmaster of Hogwarts much sooner. It is my preferred position, as much as I enjoyed teaching transfiguration, and I wish I could have been Headmaster from a much younger age. I've learnt so much from this castle, it's students and teachers, that sometimes I feel I'm the luckiest man alive to be in my position.

I finally finished Dumbledore's wishes! Took me ages haha! Thanks to Marlicat for the idea! Please read & review, hope you enjoy! Next Minerva McGonagall!  
CullenCrazy32


	8. McGonagall's Wishes

McGonagall's Wishes

McGonagall's Wishes

I should never have told Dumbledore about putting Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, and Snape in detention. Now he wants all the staff to do a wish list too. Only five points, he says, to clear the head. Only five points! As if I haven't got enough to do!

I wish I had never told Dumbledore about Potter and friends' detention. Now I wouldn't have to be writing this.

I wish I hadn't failed my Divination O.W.L. I've never had much patience with that stupid, far fetched subject.

I wish I was a black cat instead of tortoiseshell. Black cats are more commonly associated with magic. Black would have been a better choice, more suited to me. Still, at least I am an Animagus; I find it my best accomplishment so far.

I wish Dumbledore hadn't been the transfiguration teacher before me. Now I feel I have a lot to live up to. But still, it has always been my preferable subject, and I often find that this leads to better teaching. I also have the added advantage of being an Animagus, with which I can astound my students.

I wish Potter and Black weren't such troublemakers. They have so much talent between them; they could be the cleverest students in their year if they really tried, like they know they should. However, I'm rather glad they belong to my house. I fear that had they been in Slytherin or any other of the noble houses they would have been expelled before now. I couldn't stand it if they were expelled. What wasted talent, and there would be no more laughter in Gryffindor. Not that I credit humour as a redeemable quality. I just sometimes find that after a long hard day, a detention with Potter and Black can often lighten the mood.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this latest wish list, it was so hard to write, but I enjoyed it all the same :)  
Please review and tell me which teacher to do next!  
CullenCrazy32_


	9. Author's Note PLEASE READ

_Key points are either in bold or underlined for you lazy people who don't want to read the whole thing. (:_

**Sorry guys- it's an Author's Note**

Okay, so hi.

I know a _lot_ of you have been waiting very patiently for me to update this- but I'm really at a lost cause with it. I don't know how to carry it on because I stupidly made them all do it while they were in detention instead of just writing it in third person.

So, for that reason, I'm going to **delete** it- sorry.

**BUT**- it's not as bad as it sounds, because I'm going to recreate the entire fic, and have **EVERYONE'S** wishes in it- and I mean everyone. Old generation, new generation, golden trio, etcetera, etcetera.

The new fic will be posted almost immediately after I delete this one, if you don't want to miss it, add me on **author alert** and the kind people of will _tell _you when I post it.

A final thank you to all those who stayed faithful to this fic, I _sincerely_ hope you will enjoy the new and improved version.

For a story's worth of review's and support, thank you.

Molly (:


End file.
